Une école pour les immortels
by Alya Andel
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Mérida, Raiponce et Harold sont des esprits et se souviennent du jour de leur mort. Trois cents ans plus tard ils sont convoqués par l'homme de la lune au pôle nord puis conduits dans un bâtiment étrange que les gardiens qualifient "d'école". Les gardiens leurs annoncent alors qu'ils vont devoir étudier et maîtriser leurs pouvoirs s'ils veulent pouvoir sortirent d'ici.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! Avis à ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre avant qu'il ne soit mis à jour. Oui je l'ai modifié comme vous avez put le constater si vous l'avez relu (j'espère que vous le relierez ou le lirez de toute façon !) Donc il est à présent plus long qu'avant, j'espère avec moins de fautes d'orthographe, et surtout j'espère qu'il vous plaira sinon plus que le précédent ! Je l'ai modifié car je ne trouvais pas assez bien, pas à la hauteur. Bref, bonne lecture, et appréciez ce chapitre !**

**N.B : Je pense que je vais aussi modifié les chapitres suivants.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs

Je me souviens du jour de ma mort en plein été transformé en hiver comme si c'était hier. Je me souviens de la douleur lorsque la lame de l'épée prit ma vie. Je me souviens ne pas être morte sous le coup mais d'avoir lentement agonisé en regardant le visage de l'homme que je haïssais le plus au monde, lui qui me contemplais avec un petit sourire satisfait et victorieux. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit que la vie animait toujours mon corps blessé, une certaine fierté réchauffa alors mon cœur de glace qui cessait lentement mais sûrement de battre. Je me souviens que cet homme, Hans, me prit sans ménagement par les cheveux avec ses mains couvertes de mon sang pour me traîner vers le précipice qui se trouvait non loin. Je me souviens m'être laissée faire, n'ayant plus la force de bouger. Je me souviens ne plus rien ressentir lorsqu'il me lança dans le vide si ce n'était un certain regret. Le regret de ne plus rien pouvoir faire pour protéger Anna. Je me souviens du bruit de mes os se brisant au contact des parois de pierre froides et menaçantes qui parvenaient à m'arracher de petits gémissements de douleur. Je me souviens de cette obscurité chaude et rassurante qui s'empara de moi tout à coup. Je me souviens de la sensation d'avoir flotté dans les airs durant quelques instants. Je me souviens de cette voix qui retentit à mes oreilles, troublant le silence et le calme qui s'étaient installés en moi : « Ton nom est Elsa, la reine des neiges ». Je me souviens avoir rouvert les yeux pour me retrouver soudainement debout au fond du précipice, une mare de sang m'entourant mais sans qu'aucune blessure ne marque mon corps. Je me souviens de l'affreux pressentiment qui me saisit petit à petit. Je me souviens m'être dépêchée de remonter à la surface pour voir mon royaume où les saisons étaient revenues à la normale. Je me souviens avoir cherché Anna dans toute la ville sans trouver nulle trace d'elle. Je me souviens être remontée vers mon château de glace pour l'y retrouver frigorifiée, la glace dans son cœur n'ayant pas disparue. Je me souviens lui avoir hurlé être devant elle. Je me souviens avoir tenté de la serrer dans mes bras pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là. Je me souviens l'avoir traversé comme si je n'existais pas. Je me souviens avoir assisté à sa mort sans rien pouvoir faire à part regarder les vaines tentatives désespérées de Kristoff pour la réchauffer. Je me souviens de l'unique larme qu'elle versa au moment de sa mort. Je me souviens que cette larme gela sur sa joue lorsque la glace prit entièrement possession d'elle. Je me souviens du grand vide qui se forma en moi à cet instant. Je me souviens avoir marché aussi loin que possible du château avant de m'effondrer dans la neige pour pleurer nos morts.

Je me souviens de la douleur qui se propageait lentement dans mon corps à la vitesse de la glace qui refroidissait et raidissait mes muscles sur son passage. Je me souviens de ma seconde ascension de la montagne du nord après m'être perdue dans la tempête. Je me souviens de Kristoff qui surgit tout à coup pour m'aider dans mon avancée. Je me souviens de ses vaines tentatives pour me réchauffer alors que je sombrais lentement dans un sommeil d'on j'étais sûr que je ne reviendrais pas. Je me souviens n'avoir versé qu'une larme sur mon sort juste avant de rendre mon dernier souffle. Je me souviens avoir brusquement rouvert les yeux. Je me souviens avoir regardé partout autour de moi pour trouver Kristoff endormit à mes côtés. Je me souviens avoir approchée ma main pour toucher son épaule et le réveiller. Je me souviens être passée à travers son corps sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Je me souviens de la terreur qui s'empara de moi lorsque je compris que j'étais seule. Je me souviens avoir laissé mes pieds me guider où bon leur semblait tandis que mon esprit s'affolait. Je me souviens m'être arrêté d'un seul coup lorsque je vis Elsa qui pleurait dans la neige. Je me souviens du petit brin d'espoir qui traversa mon cœur lorsque je m'approchais d'elle sans bruit. Je me souviens avoir appelé timidement son nom avec angoisse. Je me souviens de son souffle qui se prit dans gorge au son de ma voix. Je me souviens de son visage baigné de larmes lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi. Je me souviens de la joie et de l'incrédulité qui traversèrent ses yeux. Je me souviens que l'instant d'après nos mains se touchaient avec incertitude. Je me souviens avoir pleuré de joie sur son épaule lorsque je sue que je ne serais plus jamais seule.

Je me souviens de la glace qui se rompit sous mes pieds en cette fin d'hiver. Je me souviens du cri d'Emma lorsqu'elle me vit tomber. Je me souviens de mon corps qui ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé par l'eau glacée. Je me souviens de cette même eau qui s'infiltra dans mes poumons, m'empêchant de respirer. Je me souviens avoir senti la vie me quitter lentement, sans pouvoir bouger. Je me souviens du visage de la mort qui me semblait sourire à mon approche. Je me souviens avoir tenté de courir pour lui échapper mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. Je me souviens de la colère dans ses yeux lorsque la lune m'appela. Je me souviens être sortit du lac gelé dans le froid de l'hiver qui pourtant ne m'atteignait pas. Je me souviens avoir ouvert les yeux pour me retrouver face à l'astre lunaire, en flottant dans les airs. Je me souviens de cette première bouffée d'air frai que je pris en tant qu'immortel. Je me souviens de cette voix ni masculine ni féminine qui me rappela qui j'étais : « Tu es Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement ». Je me souviens de mes pieds nus qui touchèrent la glace lorsque la lune se tut, la reformant telle qu'elle était avant ma sortie. Je me souviens de ces arbres qui m'entouraient de leurs branches protectrices et dénudés. Je me souviens avoir buté contre ce bâton dès le premier pas que je fis. Je me souviens de cette légère couche de givre qui le recouvrit lorsque je le pris dans mes mains. Je me souviens m'être envolé vers le ciel après avoir découvert mes nouvelles capacités. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, je me souviens de cette sensation de froid qui me pris lorsque cet enfant me traversa comme si je n'existais pas. Je me souviens de la colère qui s'empara de moi lorsque je constatai qu'on ne me voyait pas. Je me souviens de la tristesse qui remplaça cette colère, me laissant vide de tout espoir pendant un temps. Je me souviens avoir fait volt face pour retourner vers ces arbres qui ne me jugeaient pas pour ma lâcheté et mon désespoir qui s'installaient quelques fois dans mon cœur.

Je me souviens du feu qui dévorait la forêt en ce jour d'été. Je me souviens avoir chevauché Angus le plus vite possible pour tenter d'échapper à ce brasier. Je me souviens de la crinière d'Angus qui s'enflamma tandis que je gisais coincé sous cet arbre qui nous était tombé dessus, le tronc rongé par le feu. Je me souviens de mon agonie lente et douloureuse qui s'accentua lorsque les flammes léchèrent mes chevilles. Je me souviens de la brûlure de mes poumons à chaque bouffée d'air chargé de cendre que je prenais. Je me souviens avoir vu mon loyal cheval tomber sur sol en brûlant, et finir carbonisé. Je me souviens des larmes de rage, de douleur et de désespoirs qui coulèrent sur mes joues en le regardant étendus par terre. Je me souviens de la panique qui me saisit quand ma robe commença à brûler. Je me souviens m'être débattu de toutes mes forces, si maigres étaient-elles, pour tenter de changer mon destin déjà tout tracé. Je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux pour tenter de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Je me souviens ne pas les avoir rouverts tandis que la mort m'emportait à mon tour. Je me souviens de ce poids qui s'est soudainement retiré de mon dos alors que ma conscience se réveillait. Je me souviens du craquement de ma colonne vertébrale qui se remettait en place après avoir été broyée. Je me souviens du son de mon cœur qui battait dans ma poitrine alors que je pensais ne plus jamais l'entendre. Je me souviens du grésillement de ma peau qui se reformait après avoir été calcinée. Je me souviens de la lune qui me regardait depuis les cieux, son éclat argenté illuminant la forêt noire de cendres d'une lueur irréelle. Je me souviens de ces mots qui ont résonnés dans ma tête : « Tu es Mérida, la guerrière à la crinière de feu ». Je me souviens avoir vu Angus se relever, aussi guéri que je l'étais. Je me souviens des feux follets qui apparurent devant moi pour me guider. Je me souviens avoir tout de suite chevauché dans la direction qu'ils m'indiquaient, certaine qu'ils me conduisaient chez moi. Je me souviens du doute qui s'empara de moi tandis qu'Angus galopait. Je me souviens des enterrements qui eurent lieu devant le château. Je me souviens avoir hurlé de frustration lorsque je vis que l'on m'ignorait. Je me souviens de ce villageois qui me traversa comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me souviens avoir lu mon nom sur la tombe qui trônait sur la colline. Je me souviens avoir maudis le destin pour avoir laissé mourir l'un de mes petits frères. Je me souviens être repartie dans la forêt en suivant les feux follets réapparus pour me guider dans la forêt que je ne reconnaissais plus. Je me souviens du poids sur mon cœur qui s'enleva lorsque je pris conscience de ma liberté.

Je me souviens du choc sur ma tête lorsque la queue de la mort rouge nous percuta après notre combat. Je me souviens de ma vue qui se brouilla à cet instant. Je me souviens du cri de Krokmou lorsqu'il me vit tomber. Je me souviens juste de la chaleur insupportable qui inonda mon corps tout à coup. Je me souviens de la terre qui reconstituait mon corps tombé en cendres après mes funérailles vikings. Je me souviens avoir flotté dans les airs au-dessus des eaux sombres et profondes. Je me souviens de la lune dont la lumière éclairait le ciel comme en plein jour. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu prononcer mon nom : « Tu es Harold, le dompteur de dragons ». Je me souviens avoir vu Krokmou renaitre devant mes yeux. Je me souviens avoir vu son œuf éclore et son corps grandir de façon accélérer pour reprendre l'apparence qu'il avait lorsque nous sommes mort. Je me souviens de la joie qui s'empara de mon corps lorsqu'il se serra contre moi. Je me souviens du vent qui nous poussa vers la terre ferme où s'étalaient les feuilles d'automne. Je me souviens avoir regardé avec curiosité le pied mécanique qui me servait à présent de jambe gauche. Je me souviens de Krokmou qui me lécha avec entrain lorsqu'il me vit debout. Je me souviens de Beurk remplit de dragons. Je me souviens des visages dépités de mon père et d'Astrid. Je me souviens de leur avoir hurlé que j'étais là. Je me souviens des jumeaux Kranedur et Kognedur qui me traversèrent quelques secondes après sans même me remarquer. Je me souviens avoir fui le village des vikings sur le dos de Krokmou pour échapper à la réalité qui me frappait en pleine face. Je me souviens n'avoir jeté qu'un regard en arrière pour me rendre compte que ma vie commençait maintenant.

Je me souviens que le soleil brillait en ce jour de fin de printemps et de début d'été. Je me souviens de la douce chaleur qui enveloppait la tour où je me cachais, accentuant encore plus mon envie de sortir de cette prison. Je me souviens de ma mère qui partait le cœur tranquille pour nous chercher à manger. Je me souviens des jeux que Pascal en firent pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Je me souviens de notre partie de cache-cache que je gagnai. Je me souviens avoir fait peur à Pascal en le surprenant pour ma dernière victoire. Je me souviens qu'il trébucha sur le balcon et tomba avec un cri étranglé. Je me souviens m'être penché par reflex pour le rattraper in extremis. Je me souviens l'avoir sauvé et reposer en sécurité. Je me souviens n'avoir pas remarqué que le danger me guettait à mon tour. Je me souviens avoir glissé sur mes propres cheveux. Je me souviens de la chute qui suivit. Je me souviens de toute la terreur que j'éprouvais à cet instant si court soit-il. Je me souviens du choc lorsque je touchai le sol. Je me souviens de la douleur et de mon sang qui s'étendait peu à peu autour de moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je me souviens être morte au pied de ma tour sans avoir pu réaliser mon rêve. Je me souviens des paroles de la lune qui m'appelait pour que je me réveille : « Tu es Raiponce, la fille du soleil et des rêves ». Je me souviens m'être relevée dans l'herbe verte en regardant autour de moi. Je me souviens du retour de ma mère lorsque le jour revint tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu. Je me souviens de son visage lorsqu'elle a vu que je ne lui lançais pas mes cheveux. Je me souviens d'avoir pourtant été là, devant elle, mais je me souviens qu'elle ne me regarda pas. Je me souviens de ce moment où elle me traversa pour se ruer vers la tour. Je me souviens l'avoir suivi dans l'escalier qui menait au sommet de ma prison pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je me souviens du temps que son corps à mit à se décomposer devant moi. Je me souviens être partie quelques minutes après sa mort sans me retourner pour vivre en étant morte. Je me souviens m'être perdue dans cette forêt qui hantait mes pensées.

Je me souviens de chaque jour où moi, l'homme de la lune, j'ai nommé des esprits pour des rôles différents ou semblables. Je me souviens de leur joie, de leur colère, de leur tristesse. Je me souviens de chacune de ces nominations, comme par exemple de cette jeune fille qui avait passé treize ans de sa vie à se cacher pour protéger le monde de ses pouvoirs trop puissants que je lui avais accordé. Je me souviens du jour où je m'étais dit que je la ramènerais si sa vie s'achevait trop vite sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de goûter au bonheur. Je me souviens également de ce garçon qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver sa sœur au moment où la glace cédait. Je me souviens l'avoir ramené pour sa générosité sans limite et à son éternel optimisme. Je me souviens aussi de cette fille au courage si grand qu'elle m'a toujours impressionné. Je me souviens de cet incendie qui mit un terme à sa vie. Je me souviens l'avoir ramené pour la force de son âme et pour sa connexion proche avec le destin. Je me souviens de ce garçon qui a tout fait pour réparer l'erreur qu'il avait fait en gardant un secret. Je me souviens de la façon dont son dragon avait tenté de le protéger. Je me souviens l'avoir ramené pour sa capacité à se voir à la place de ceux qu'il n'était pas et à les comprendre. Je me souviens de cette fille qui à sacrifier son existence sans le savoir, pour une femme égoïste qu'elle croyait être sa mère. Je me souviens l'avoir ramené pour qu'elle puisse recommencer sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas vécue. Je me souviens de ces jours où cinq nouveaux esprits des saisons sont nés. Je me souviens de ma déception lorsque je vis qu'ils ne suivaient pas la bonne voie. Je me souviens aussi de ma légère appréhension à ce qu'ils puissent faire le mal comme Pitch le faisait. Je me souviens avoir constaté qu'ils ne représentaient pas une menace réelle car ils n'interagissaient pas avec les autres sauf Jack Frost qui me prouva sa ténacité. Je me souviens que c'est pour cela que je le choisis lui plutôt que les autres pour être gardien.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Annonce

-Elsa ! Allez dépêche-toi ! cria Anna depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

-J'arrive ! Calme-toi ! répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platine.

De la musique se faisait entendre autour des deux sœurs. La rousse était excitée par toute l'animation, sa robe de satin verte et noire tournoyait au moindre de ses pas joyeux, tandis que la blonde, les mouvements légèrement entraver par la traine de sa robe bleu de glace, tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer. Mais c'était peine perdu, aujourd'hui, la fête annuelle d'Arendelle commençait pour ne se terminer que dans cinq jours. La fête d'Arendelle n'était pas très célèbre, seuls les habitants de la région y venaient pour célébrer ensemble le début de l'hiver. Pourquoi célébrer l'hiver ? Eh bien, le commerce d'Arendelle tournait tout autour de la glace, pour une ville de Norvège, il faut dire que c'était un peu obligé. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles que la ville exportait de la glace à travers le monde. Et grâce à cela, les habitants avaient du travail en quantité et donc, gagnaient beaucoup d'argent. La fête de l'hiver était une tradition qui se perpétuait depuis bien des années, et chaque fois, c'était un moment inoubliable. Tout le monde s'amusait, buvait, dansait, pendant six jours d'affiler, sans avoir à travailler, sauf pour les commerçants qui en profitaient pour s'en mettre plein les poches.

Anna déambula entre les différents stands, évitant soigneusement chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Elsa eut mal pour elle lorsque la rousse ne put éviter un groupe d'enfant joyeux qui la traversa. L'ainé laissa le vent la déposer aux côtés de sa sœur dont l'expression s'était considérablement assombris.

-Ça va ? demanda Elsa en posant une main sur son épaule.

La plus jeune la regarda dans les yeux mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, les deux jeunes femmes immortelles sentirent en même temps une délicieuse odeur. Les yeux d'Anna reprirent immédiatement l'étincelle qui les habitait normalement et elle se tourna vers la chocolaterie.

-Tout est pour moi, déclara-t-elle.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, rétorqua la blonde en sprintant vers la boutique, la rousse sur ses talons.

Elles entrèrent de concert dans la chocolaterie à la suite d'un homme pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'était devenu un jeu pour elles. Les règles étaient simples, il suffisait de faire comme si les gens les voyaient et essayer de manger le plus de chocolat sans se faire attraper. Les deux sœurs se séparèrent dans la boutique tout en gardant un œil sur l'autre. Elsa se glissa silencieusement vers un plateau où trônait de magnifiques petits chocolats fondant et au moment où la vendeuse détourna le regard, elle en prit le plus possible et les mangea. Anna ne se laissa pas distancer, elle avala une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat.

Les deux sœurs durent finalement sortirent après dix minutes de compétition, les vendeurs étant anéantis par les disparitions de leurs marchandises. Elles se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble, pouffant de rire et se disputant sur qui avait finalement gagné. Elsa reconnu sa défaite lorsqu'Anna sortit de sa poche tout un escadron de bonbons en chocolat.

La journée s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les deux esprits n'avaient pas bougées de leur perchoir. L'ainé était plié en deux, riant tellement qu'elle se tenait le ventre. La plus jeune riait tout aussi fort de ses propres pitreries. Elles commençaient à se calmer lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par un son. Une voix. Une phrase. Elles échangèrent un regard, incrédule qu'après tout ce temps l'homme de la lune leur adresse la parole.

* * *

Le cheval filait à toute allure entre les arbres qui peuplaient la forêt. Sur son dos, Mérida encocha une flèche, elle brandit son arc puis laissa le trait prendre son envol. La flèche se ficha dans la cible accrochée à un grand pin aux aiguilles d'un vert tendre. Un sourire se peint sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle reproduisit la manœuvre autant de fois qu'il fallut pour que toutes les cibles sur son chemin soient criblées de flèches. Elle et son cheval arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline sous un soleil crépusculaire après une course effrénée dans les bois. Mérida descendit d'Angus et atterrit souplement sur le sol meuble. Tandis que sa robe bleu nuit claquait contre ses jambes, le vent fit voler ses cheveux roux, tout aussi indomptables après trois cents d'immortalité, autour de son visage serein. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis la jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux bleus cyan qu'elle avait fermés. Elle contempla la vallée de sa vie qui s'étendait devant elle. Rien n'avait changé. Personne n'avait pu construire de ville ici car Mérida ne leur en avait pas laissée le droit. Elle avait fait en sorte que les conditions de vie ici soit des plus difficiles pour que personne ne s'installe, mais elle était resté raisonnable, la nature n'avait pas souffert des changements de températures. La forêt été restée intact, pour trouver une âme humaine qui vivent, il fallait traverser les bois. La rousse soupira légèrement et Angus vint frotter sa tête contre sa joue, ce qui fit sourire Mérida. Les yeux de la jeune fille dérivèrent vers un château abandonné. _Son_ château comme elle continuait de l'appeler. La ville où elle avait jadis habité était complètement détruite par les différentes guerres qui avaient ravagé tout le pays. Il ne restait de sa maison, que le château qui menaçait de s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. La tristesse qui s'empara de son cœur fit mal à Mérida, cela lui rappela la sensation d'être traversé, comme si on existait sans exister. Cependant, la jeune femme chassa ses mauvais souvenirs et repartit au galop. Elle arriva devant un grand rocher, tellement recouvert par le lierre que sa véritable couleur avait disparu. La rousse tendit la main et écarta les plantes, des inscriptions quasiment effacées par le temps apparurent. Un nom, une date, un symbole, sa tombe. Même après trois cents ans Mérida ne pouvait oublier un instant de son ancienne vie, pour son plus grand malheur.

La nuit tomba lentement. Animé par une nostalgie irrépressible, la rousse chevaucha jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Au moment où elle pénétra dans les rues, des fils de sables dorés passèrent devant ses yeux. Elle leva la tête pour regarder le marchand de sable faire son travail.

_Il semble heureux._

Mérida soupira. Elle contempla en silence le petit homme doré. Soudain, le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle jeta un regard fébrile à la lune tandis que celle-ci délivrait son message, puis elle fit volte-face et lança Angus au galop.

* * *

Un cri de joie suivit d'un rugissement empli le ciel éclairé par la douce lumière du soleil. Un forme noire fendit les nuages et descendit en piqué vers les flots calme de l'océan. Au dernier moment, le dragon se redressa, évitant de justesse l'impact de l'eau. Harold poussa un hurlement de joie tandis que Krokmou filait au-dessus des vagues. L'esprit regarda les flots qui brillaient comme des milliers de saphirs sous l'assaut des rayons de lumières. Bien trop vite au goût du jeune homme, il arriva au-dessus de la terre. Il survola un bois, puis se retrouva à contempler une ville qui grouillait de monde.

-Hé, Krokmou, il Harold.

Le dragon lui jeta tant bien que mal un coup d'œil.

-On s'arrête un moment ?

Pour toute réponse, Krokmou atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble. Harold descendit de son dos et regarda tristement les enfants s'amuser en bas. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vue sa famille ? Trop longtemps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir un éclat doré attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux et vit, en contre bas une jeune fille qui avait les cheveux si long qu'ils lui arrivaient aux chevilles. Elle portait une robe violette et marchait pieds nu, mais le plus curieux dans tout cela c'est que personne ne semblait faire attention à cette excentricité. Harold eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit un des enfants qu'il regardait plus tôt traverser la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

-Krokmou…, murmura-t-il. On descend…

Avant qu'il puisse dire ouf, il était en bas, devant la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle le regarda, surprise de le voir sur le dos d'un dragon. Il la regarda, surpris qu'elle puisse le voir.

-Tu me vois ? demandèrent-ils ensemble.

Aucune réponse, deux sourires. Harold tendit la main, la jeune fille accepta son aide et monta sur Krokmou. Ils s'envolèrent doucement, la blonde tendit les bras pour caresser les nuages qui peuplaient le ciel, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Dix petites minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient dans une clairière où les feuilles des arbres commençaient à jaunirent.

-Je suis Harold, l'esprit dompteur de dragons, déclara-t-il.

-Raiponce, esprit du soleil et des rêves.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par une voix venue du ciel. Les deux esprits se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, montèrent sur Krokmou et ils s'envolèrent.

* * *

Le gel recouvrit le sol, se propageant sur les arbres et les buissons aux alentour. Les enfants dans les maisons piaillèrent de joie lorsqu'ils virent toute la neige dans leurs jardins. Le jour venait à peine de se lever et pourtant les rues étaient déjà assaillis par les enfants qui couraient, se jetaient dans des tas de neiges, glissaient sur la glace, disputaient des batailles de boules de neiges. Jack Frost était parmi eux. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'une de ses boules de neige toucha Jamie en plein dans la tête.

-Jack ! Tu vas me le payer ! s'exclama le gamin de dix ans en courant derrière le gardien, une boule de neige à la main.

-Pas si tu restes aussi lent ! Rétorqua l'esprit avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme s'envola dans les airs pour échapper à la bande d'enfants qui lui courraient après. Il monta si haut et si vite qu'il entendit à peine Jamie dire : « C'est de la triche ! ». Il se retrouva au-dessus des nuages à contempler la ville de Burgess en dessous de lui. Son sourire s'élargie lorsqu'il piqua vers le sol, des boules de neiges le suivant.

L'hiver commençait à peine et pourtant, ils s'amusaient déjà comme des fous. Leur bataille de boules de neiges dura toute la journée. Jack fut légèrement déçu quand des parents appelèrent leurs enfants car il se faisait tard. Cependant, le gardien oublia vite ce sentiment lorsqu'il vit les aurores boréals qui fendaient le ciel étoilé. Il partit de suite pour le pôle nord, sachant qu'il devait se passer quelque chose d'important pour qu'il y soit convoqué.

Jack arriva en une heure à destination. Il fut accueilli dans la fabrique du père noël par les autres gardiens qui se trouvaient déjà sur place, c'est-à-dire, tous.

Bunny se disputait avec Nord pour savoir laquelle de Pâques ou de Noël était la fête la plus importante, Fée distribuait des ordres à droite à gauche à ses ouvrières, tout en voletant un peu partout et Sable s'amusait à construire un château de Sable miniature entre ses mains. Dès que Jack passa la fenêtre, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tu es là ! s'exclama Nord en s'approchant du jeune gardien. Parfait ! Nous sommes maintenant au complet !

Le père noël lui donna une grande tape dans le dos qui le fit trébucher et partirent en avant sur un bon mètre. Jack se retourna en se massant légèrement les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-L'homme de la lune nous a confié une nouvelle tâche ! répondit Fée toute excité.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, je me demande comment ils sont ! Quels pouvoirs ils ont ! déclara la femme colibri en ignorant la question de l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Eh ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Se vexa Jack.

Fée continua son monologue dans son coin et les autres gardiens l'y laissèrent pour se tourner vers Jack qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

-Bon, déclara Jack. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'homme de la lune vous a dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, répondit Nord. On va devoir aider des esprits à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

-Pardon?

-En gros, on va devoir jouer les baby-sitters, lâcha Bunny.

-Voyons ! Ne soit pas si pessimiste ! Le gronda le père noël. Ce sera l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes !

-Une seconde ! Intervint Jack. Il n'est pas question que je m'occupe de ça !

-Pareil, renchérit Bunny.

-Il n'y pas de refus possible ! L'homme de la lune veut que l'on s'occupe tous d'un des cinq esprits qui nous seront confié !

-Sérieux ? fit le lapin de pâque. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai des doutes quant aux capacités de certain pour enseigner…

Il avait dit cela en regardant Jack.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu me regarde ?!

-Parce que tu n'as pas le profil de quelqu'un qui pourrait enseigner…

-Tu t'es regardé le kangourou ?! Je te pari que je vais réussir cent fois mieux que toi ! L'esprit dont je m'occuperais sera bien plus fort que le tien à la fin !

-Ah ouais ? Tu te crois vraiment meilleur que moi le bonhomme de neige ?

-Parfaitement la cloche de pâques !

-Stop ! s'écria Nord en coupant Bunny qui s'apprêtait à parler. Ça suffit ! Donc, j'en conclus que vous participez !

-Mais…, commença Jack.

-Silence ! Très bien, donc oui, il faudra leur enseigner à maitriser leurs pouvoirs mais il faudra aussi leur faire comprendre qu'ils doivent s'occuper de tous les enfants !

-Comment ça ? demanda Jack.

-Les cinq esprits que l'homme de la lune nous à confier, ne s'occupent absolument pas des enfants. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent quand ils le veulent.

-Un peu comme Jack, commenta Bunny.

L'esprit de l'hiver ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma sous le regard appuyé de Nord qui continua.

-Un peu come Jack si on veut, mais lui il s'occupait déjà des enfants avant de devenir gardien. Eux n'en n'ont rien à faire des enfants !

-C'est pas cool…, dit Jack.

-Ouais, pas du tout, ils gênent plus qu'autre chose. Donc pour remédier à cela, l'homme de la lune nous les confi en espérant que l'on rectifiera le tire !

-Ok… je sens que je vais m'éclater…

-Jack ...

-Je plaisante ! Sinon, c'est qui ces esprits ?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder…

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me dire qui ils sont ?

-Jack Frost ! Lâcha une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et grimaça. Il se trouvait face à deux jeunes femmes, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit la blonde.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Elsa, ironisa-t-il.

-Même si tu l'étais vraiment, ce ne serais pas réciproque, répondit froidement la blonde.

-Elsa calme-toi, intervint la rousse.

Jack Ricana.

-La reine des neiges se fait réprimander par l'hystérique ?

-Répète un peu ? dit la rousse d'un ton menaçant en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Temps mort ! s'exclama soudainement Bunny. Jack, tu les connais ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Malheureusement…

-Hey ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes.

-Les amis, poursuivit Jack en les ignorants. Je vous présente Elsa, la reine des neiges et Anna, la princesse au cœur de feu.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Quoi ?!

Nord ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'une grande ombre noir arriva dans la pièce. Tous reculèrent vivement pour éviter les grandes ailes noires qui battaient dans l'air et lorsque l'agitation cessa enfin, ils purent constater que devant eux se tenait un dragon.

-Atterrissage réussi ! s'exclama une voix masculine. Hey, tu peux me lâcher maintenant…

Jack jeta un œil sur le dos du dragon pour constater qu'il transportait deux personnes. La blonde s'accrochait au brun de toutes ses forces et le garçon semblait presque manquer d'air. L'esprit de l'hiver étouffa un rire. Les deux nouveaux venus descendirent du dragon et la blonde poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent observer les lieux, Nord s'écria de sa grosse voix :

-Bienvenu !

La blonde et le brun se retrouvèrent projetés en avant sous l'effet d'une grande claque dans le dos.

-Ah ! Parfait ! Enfin presque ! Continua le père noël. Il ne nous manque plus qu'une personne pour que nous puissions partir pour l'école !

-Partir pour _quoi_ !? fit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux très emmêlés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Donc, c'est parfait !

-Stop ! s'écria Bunny. C'est n'importe quoi là ! Donc. Déjà, si on commençait par se présenter ? Je crois que ça aiderais un peu !

-Harold, esprit dompteur de dragons, déclara le brun aux côtés du grand dragon noir sur lequel il venait d'arriver.

-Je m'appelle Raiponce, je suis l'esprit du soleil et des rêves, dit timidement la blonde aux longs cheveux.

-Mérida, l'esprit guerrière aux cheveux de feu.

Elsa et Anna se représentèrent puis les gardiens en firent de même.

-Je suis le père noël, Nord, gardien de l'émerveillement.

-Je m'appelle Fée ! Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis la fée des dents gardienne des souvenirs ! s'écria la femme colibri avec enthousiasme.

-Jeannot Bunnymund, gardien de l'espoir et lapin de pâques. Lui, fit Bunny en désignant le petit homme doré, c'est Sable Sanderson, le marchand de sable gardien des rêves.

Sable fit un petit signe de la main amicale auquel Anna répondit avec un petit rire. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Ils me connaissent déjà, fit-il.

-Ne sois pas arrogant Frost, répondit Bunny.

-Nan, je te jure que c'est vrai.

Il se retourna mais s'arrêta net. Cinq paires d'yeux le foudroyaient du regard.

-Jack Frost ! Fit Mérida en encochant une flèche. J'en avais pas fini avec toi la dernière fois ! Tu t'es barré trop vite !

La rousse brandit son arc mais Nord s'interposa.

-Holà ! Du calme !

Mérida siffla, en colère, tandis que Jack lui donnais un sourire narquois, mais abaissa son arc.

-Jack, fit Nord. Tu les connais tous ?

-Ouaip ! Lui c'est le type qui s'occupe que des bêtes, elle c'est la fille qui sait pas s'imposer, l'autre c'est l'hystérique qui veut pas qu'on touche à un brin d'herbe de sa vallée. Quant aux deux sœurs, c'est les filles qui se foutent royalement du monde en s'occupant que d'une seule ville pourrie ! répondit Jack en les désignant tour à tour de la pointe de son bâton.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Elsa d'une voix glaciale.

Jack croisa le regard de la blonde et un frisson courut le long de son dos. Ses yeux étaient en accord avec son ton, tranchants.

-Quoi ? Se défendit-il. C'est la vérité ! Y a rien à faire dans cette ville !

-Ce n'est pas selon tes critères que l'on peut juger quelque chose !

-Et c'est quoi mes critères, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ?

-« Ils ne me voient pas, c'est nul, quelle ville de merde » tu te souviens ? C'est la première chose que tu m'as dit. Les voilà tes critères !

-C'était il y a plus de deux cents ans ! Tu t'en souviens encore ?!

-Contrairement à certains qui se contre-fiche de tout, j'ai le malheur de me souvenir de toute ma vie.

-Je ne me fiche pas de tout !

-Oh que si !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'es resté planqué dans ta ville pendant toute ta vie !

-J'en sais peut être pas grand-chose, mais je sais au moins que tu te fiche de blesser les gens avec des mots !

-Excuse-moi mais c'est quand même difficile de savoir ce qui te blesse ou pas ! Tu montres rien ! Tu te caches tout le temps !

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Ouais !

-Tant pis pour toi alors !

Fée s'avança de deux battements d'ailes et ouvrit la bouche.

-Euh…s'il vous plait ?

-QUOI ?! crièrent Jack et Elsa en tournant la tête d'un même mouvement.

-Non, rien…

La femme colibri recula rapidement et regarda Nord s'avancer à son tour en riant.

-Ah ! Vous vous entendez bien dis donc !

Les cinq « jeunes » esprits le regardèrent de travers. Nord perdit son sourire.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Enfin bref, l'homme de la lune vous a bien demandé de venir ici ?

Tous les concernés acquiescèrent.

-Un instant ! Intervint Mérida. Simple question, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça sent le coup fourré ?

-C'est-à-dire… ? fit Bunny.

-Bah, l'homme de la lune nous a rien qu'un peu laissé tomber pendant trois cents ans et des poussières et maintenant il se pointe comme une fleur, nous demande de nous rendre chez le père noël, et dès que j'arrive Nord dit « l'école ». Je sais pas vous mais moi, ça ne me dit rien du tout ce truc !

Personne ne répondit de suite et le silence s'installa. Puis Jack eut un sourire narquois et déclara :

-Je vous présente la personne la plus optimiste du monde !

Bunny, Elsa et Harold levèrent les yeux au ciel, Fée et Raiponce eurent un sourire gêné, Nord et Anna éclatèrent de rire et Sable porta la main à sa bouche pour la cacher. Mérida se tourna vers l'esprit de l'hiver et le fusilla du regard tout en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à la hauteur de Jack, Harold la retint par le bras.

-Quoi ?! Cracha-t-elle.

-Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver maintenant. Pour le moment il faudrait plutôt savoir pourquoi l'homme de la lune nous a demandé de venir ici, expliqua posément le brun.

La rousse dégagea brutalement son bras mais de dit plus un mot, cependant si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, Jack et Harold serait déjà décédé.

En ignorant Mérida, Harold se tourna vers les gardiens.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, mais nous n'allons pas rester ici ! s'exclama Nord.

-Comment ça ?

-Venez ! C'est l'heure de faire un tour de traineau ! fit le père noël tout excité.

Sans qu'ils ne puissent dire un mot, tous les occupants de la pièce furent poussés par les yétis vers une salle où se tenait un traineau défiant l'image du traineau tout en bois qu'en donnaient les contes. Celui-ci était bien en bois, en grande partie, mais des pièces de métal venaient compléter la structure pour le faire ressembler à un traineau du 21e siècle, mais sans moteur. La tradition du traineau tiré par des rennes restait présente grâce au cortège de ces mammifères qui attendaient plus ou moins calmement le départ tandis que des yétis s'afféraient aux derniers préparatifs.

Mérida siffla, admirative. Anna passa une main sur la rambarde avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elsa resta impassible à l'exception d'un de ses sourcils qui se leva. Harold écarquilla les yeux. Raiponce avait la bouche qui formait un « O ». Jack les regardait avec amusement. Bunny regardait le traineau avec crainte. Fée frémissait d'excitation tout comme Sable. Et Nord sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Allez ! Tout le monde à bord ! S'exclama-t-il de sa grosse voix qui roulait fortement les « r ».

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Tous étaient assis, plus ou moins en accord avec ça. Les rênes que tenait Nord claquèrent et les rennes qui tiraient le traineau s'élancèrent au galop. Ils partirent dans un boyau de glace où se mêlaient stalagmites et stalactites entre lesquels ils slalomèrent en étant plus ou moins en sécurité. Pendant un virage particulièrement serré, tous les passagers se retrouvèrent légèrement projetés sur le côté. Anna, Mérida et Bunny manquèrent de tomber tandis que les autres les écrasaient. Elsa se retrouva collée contre le torse de Jack qui ricana légèrement à cette vue. La blonde platine le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit s'évanouir le rire dans la gorge du gardien de l'hiver et monter en lui une pointe de regrets. Il secoua la tête, surpris par ce sentiment qu'il qualifia comme « bizarroïde ». Il oublia bien vite cet étrange moment lorsque le traineau sortit du boyau et décolla dans les airs, le son du vent mélangé aux cris de joie ou de peur des passagers.

Nord sortit une boule à neige, murmura quelque chose d'inaudible pour les autres et la lança. Le traineau franchi le portail à pleine vitesse. Dès que le paysage apparue, Jack se pencha pour le voir, posant son bâton à l'abri dans le traineau pour mieux se tenir aux bords. Seule une forêt s'étendait sous eux. Déçu, le gardien allait reculer lorsqu'une clairière se dessina entre les arbres. C'était une très grande clairière. Au milieu se dressait un bâtiment moderne de style humain, autour de lui se trouvait différentes chose que Jack avait seulement observé de loin chez les humain.

Le traineau plongea soudain et Jack perdit l'équilibre.

_Mince, mon bâton !_

Il s'attendait à tomber mais une main le retint et le ramena brutalement dans le traineau. Jack se retourna pour remercier son sauveur mais personne ne lui accorda un regard. Déconcerté, il en avait presque oublié la clairière. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules et récupéra son bâton. Il redirigea son attention vers le bâtiment humain qui était maintenant tout proche.

Le traineau atterrit à côtés sans réelle douceur. Bunny s'empressa de descendre, Anna le suivit de bon cœur en se tenant le ventre.

-Alors ? demanda Mérida. On est où là ?

-Tu-Tu. Attend un peu. D'abord mes chers amis, laissez-moi vous donner un petit cadeau, déclara Nord.

Il mit la main dans son énorme poche et en ressortit une boite rectangulaire qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposaient des colliers. De simples chaines au bout desquels étaient accrochées des cristaux de couleurs différentes. Deux étaient bleu de glace, deux rouges braises, un vert printemps et un marron terre. Dans le même ordre qu'ils étaient disposés sur le coussin en velours noir, Nord les donna à Elsa, Jack, Anna, Mérida, Raiponce et Harold.

-Mettez-les, encouragea le père noël avec un sourire.

Ils obéirent sans se poser trop de questions.

-Parfait ! Bon, maintenant je peux vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici et où nous sommes.

A ces mots il retint fermement l'attention de tout le monde bien qu'elle était déjà partiellement sur lui.

-Vous êtes ici pour développer votre sociabilité et donc voici votre nouveau chez-vous pour une durée indéterminée !

Seul le silence accueilli sa déclaration. Un silence que les esprits qui avaient reçus les cristaux brisèrent tous en cœur avec un seul mot.

-Quoi ?!


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Explosion

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! cria Mérida en menaçant Nord de son arc.

-Houlà ! Du calme ! répondit-il. Avant du tout vous expliquer plus clairement, je voudrais vous demander à tous les six de bien vouloir entrer dans ce bâtiment et nous attendre dans une des salles de votre choix.

-Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? demanda la rousse d'une voix meurtrière.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix, lâcha Nord. Les colliers vous empêcheront de quitter la zone quoi que vous essayiez.

Mérida sera les dents, abaissa son arme et se tourna pour se diriger à grands pas en colères vers l'édifice. Elle fut bientôt suivit des autres esprits à qui le père noël avait donné des colliers.

* * *

Les six esprits prisonniers du pouvoir de leurs colliers se trouvaient seuls dans une salle remplie de chaises et de tables biens alignées les unes par rapport aux autres. Un seul sentiment les unissait à cet instant : la colère.

Elsa et Anna parlaient à voix basse dans un coin de la pièce les yeux brillants de rage et d'incompréhension.

Harold parlait à Krokmou qui lui répondait grognements, ses pupilles réduites à deux fentes menaçantes.

Jack restait assis en silence, ce qui était plutôt très rare, sur une armoire recouverte de neige qui ne cessait de tomber du plafond.

Raiponce jouait distraitement avec son collier, ses yeux s'y attardant parfois avec curiosité, les sourcils froncés.

Et Mérida marchait de long en large près d'un mur tout en marmonnant des mots en écossais, son épée qui lui cernait la taille cliquetant à chacun de ses pas. Elle se tourna soudain vers les autres et s'exclama :

-Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

Cinq paires d'yeux la fixaient sans plus d'enthousiasme.

-Sérieusement ! Dites quelque chose ! J'ai l'impression d'être stupide à parler toute seule !

-C'est pas qu'une impression, murmura Jack avec un sourire en coin.

-Rectification, déclara la rousse. Que ceux qui ont un cerveau répondent, c'est-à-dire que tu fermes ta grande bouche le givré.

Jack se leva d'un bond de son armoire.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le givré ?!

-Non, et on s'en fiche, intervint Elsa. Maintenant, si à l'avenir tu devais ouvrir la bouche, tu ne le feras que pour dire quelque chose d'utile, s'il te plait.

La blonde platine se tourna vers Mérida qui avait regardé la scène avec un sourire victorieux.

-Je pense que la première chose qu'on devrait faire c'est de découvrir à quoi servent ces colliers.

-Je suis d'accord, ils doivent surement avoir d'autres fonctions que celle de nous empêcher de quitter la zone, répondit Harold qui s'était approché tout comme Raiponce qui hocha franchement la tête.

-On a plus qu'à sortir de cette salle ! lança Anna en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

La rousse l'ouvrit sans difficulté mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sauter, son collier émis une vive lumière et elle se retrouva figée sur place, une jambe à moitié levée.

-Anna qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elsa en la voyant immobile dans une position étrange.

-Je…je ne peux plus bouger !

-Comment ça se fait ?! S'exclama Harold.

-C'est le collier ?! fit Raiponce.

Chacun parla, donna son avis jusqu'à ce qu'Anna tombe sur les fesses, sa paralysie s'étant terminée au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. La rousse se releva et massa de ses mains la partie de son corps endolorie puis se tourna vers les autres esprits et demanda :

-Quelqu'un a-t-il compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Aucune idée…, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Harold plissa les yeux et s'avança à son tour vers la fenêtre avec l'intention de la franchir. Mais dès qu'il commença à sauter, son collier brilla et son corps se figea. Il essaya de bouger pour continuer son geste mais il ne parvint pas à bouger d'un cil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit la décision de tourner le dos à la fenêtre qu'il put enfin se mouvoir.

Les cinq autres esprits et Krokmou l'avaient observé sans dire un mot mais leurs expressions trahissaient leur curiosité et leur perplexité.

-Je crois que j'ai compris à quoi servent ces colliers…, murmura-t-il.

Son public attendit la suite avec impatience, voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, Jack s'exclama :

-Bon alors ! Tu nous dis ce que t'as compris ou non ?!

-Eh ! Calme-toi ! J'allais le dire. Alors, je pense que ces colliers nous empêchent de faire des choses que ne pourraient pas faire des humains, répondit Harold.

-Hein? s'adapter à Jack.

-Bon, en gros on doit se comporter comme des humains normaux, comme ceux qu'on était avant de devenir des esprits, sinon les colliers nous immobilisent.

-C'est quoi cette arnaque ?! s'écria Mérida.

Tous échangèrent des regards incrédule et en colère.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous fait ça ? demanda Anna.

-Nord l'a dit, d'après lui on n'est pas assez sociables au goût de l'homme de la lune, répondit Elsa. J'ai l'impression qu'il pensait qu'on ne s'occupait pas assez des humains.

-Mais il aurait pu nous le dire lui-même s'il voulait qu'on change ça ! s'exclama Mérida.

-Et puis c'est complètement stupide ton histoire Elsa, déclara Jack. Moi, je vais voir les enfants tous les jours pour jouer avec eux ! Je visite tous les pays quand il leur faut de la neige ! Je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici avec vous !

-Tu as bien dû faire quelque chose pour te retrouver là, dit Elsa. Pour Anna et moi, je pense que c'est parce qu'on restait à Arendelle et que du coup, on délaissait complètement les autres villes, pays et continents. Et pour vous ?

-Je suis assez timide, expliqua Raiponce. Au début, après ma mort, j'ai essayé de me rendre utile, mais quand j'ai constaté que personne de remarquait tous mes efforts…j'ai laissé tomber et je me suis contenter de faire pousser les fleurs lorsqu'il était temps pour elles d'éclore.

-La plupart des gens me dégoutent, fit Harold sans détour. Avant ma mort, j'ai vu tellement de personnes égoïste qui méprisaient la différence que je ne faisais confiance à personne. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Krokmou, j'ai tout de suite vu que seulement quelques animaux étaient pareils que les hommes, les autres se souciaient de leur famille et la protégeaient. Alors j'ai décidé de ne me consacrer qu'aux bêtes lorsque je suis devenu immortel.

-Durant toute ma vie de mortelle, on a essayé de m'imposer un destin dont je ne voulais pas, exposa Mérida. Mais j'ai tout de même donné ma vie pour ma famille. Lorsque j'ai constaté que ma mort avait causé beaucoup de peine, j'ai décidé de continuer à protéger cette terre que j'aimais plus que tout.

Dès que la rousse eut fini, les regards se posèrent sur Jack.

-Je maintiens que je m'occupais très bien des enfants et de tous les pays ! se défendit-il.

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi vous restiez dans cette ville vous deux ? demanda l'argenté aux deux sœurs pour passer son tour.

-J'étais la reine d'Arendelle avant ma mort, répondit Elsa.

-Et moi la princesse, indiqua Anna.

-Je voulais m'occuper de mon royaume même si j'étais décédé, déclara la blonde platine.

-Et moi je ne voulais plus être séparée de ma sœur, ajouta la rousse.

-Juste pour ça ?! s'exclama Jack.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'assombrirent.

-Je me sentais coupable…, murmura la blonde le regard perdu au loin.

-De quoi ? demanda l'argenté.

Elsa ne répondit pas, ce fut Anna qui le fit à sa place.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça c'est tout !

-Eh, calme-toi. Je pose juste une question !

-Et moi je te réponds que ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est bon je suis pas sourd !

-Sérieusement ? C'était pas toi qui n'écoutais rien de ce qu'on te disait il y a deux cents ans ?

-Mais c'était il y a super longtemps ! Pourquoi vous êtes si rancunières ?!

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce que tu as dit à Elsa il y a deux siècles ? demanda la rousse incrédule.

-Non ! s'exclama Jack. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire ?

-Tu dis toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, intervint Harold.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! répondit l'argenté.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement, mettant un terme à la conversation et les gardiens entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Alors ? Vous avez faits connaissance ? demanda Nord.

-Hey ! s'écria Jack. Pourquoi je suis bloqué ici ? J'ai rien fait ! Je m'occupe des enfants et tout !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jack, le rassura Fée. Tu faisais très bien ton travaille, c'est pour ça que l'homme de la lune t'a choisi parmi nous cinq pour guider de plus près ces esprits.

-Quoi ? hurla Mérida.

-Même pas en rêve, dit Harold.

-Aucune chance que je suive cet imbécile ! déclara Elsa.

-Holà ! Holà ! Du calme ! intervint Bunny. Si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous le détestez, on pourrait faire quelque chose !

-Il se croit tout permis ! dit Mérida.

-Il est arrogant, irrespectueux ... commença Elsa.

-Et super beau gosse ! coupa Jack avec un air narquois.

Il reçut des regards lourds de sens qui lui firent perdre son sourire.

-C'est exactement ce qu'on vous dit ! s'exclama Anna. Il est insupportable !

-Tout bien réfléchi, déclara Bunny. L'homme de la lune l'a peut être choisi pour lui apprendre le respect.

-Hey! protesta Jack.

-Bon ! cria Nord pour obtenir l'attention.

Le silence se fit graduellement entre les regards noirs et les insultes lancées à voix basses.

-Bon, répéta le père noël. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Vous six, allez devoir cohabiter avec les humains durant leur deux mois et demis de vacances d'été afin d'apprendre à les connaitre.

-Je vous rappels qu'on a été humain nous aussi avant, intervins Mérida. On sait ce que c'est que d'être humain.

-Oui, mais cela fait longtemps que vous ne l'êtes plus, si bien que vous avez oubliés toutes leur…

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla la rousse volcanique. Vous nous écoutez quand on vous parle ?! Je vous dits que je _connais_ les humains ! Ils se tapent dessus lorsqu'ils ne sont pas contents, ils se saouls jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher, ils sont centrés sur eux même ! Nous aussi ! On faits pareils même en étant des esprits ! Je ne vois pas en quoi on a besoin d'apprendre quelque chose qu'on sait déjà !

-Elle n'a pas tort, déclara Jack.

Mérida lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas s'encadrer que je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce vous dites ! On est dans la même galère là ! Bien que je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là…

Nord soupira.

-C'est vrai, vous connaissez déjà tout ça, dit-il à la surprise générale. Mais il y a bien quelques choses que vous avez oublié avec le temps. La compassion, le faits de se soucier des autres plus que de sois même, l'envie de voir des gens heureux. Vous avez été choisi par l'homme de la lune parce que vous ne vous occupez pas assez des enfants ce qui est normalement le rôle principal des esprits. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans votre vie de mortels, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour aider les enfants, néanmoins, nous les gardiens sommes ici pour vous remettre sur le droit chemin.

-Et c'est quoi le droit chemin pour vous ? le coupa Harold.

Nord se tourna vers lui.

-Le droit chemin c'est le bonheur des enfants.

-Le bonheur des enfants ? répéta Elsa avec incrédulité. Et notre bonheur à nous ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Bunny.

-Ils vivent leurs vies, expliqua Elsa. Si vous regardez bien, les enfants ne sont triste que quelques minutes, heures ou jours au maximum. Après ces laps de temps, ils oublient leur chagrin et redeviennent joyeux et insouciants.

-C'est vrai, répondit Nord. Mais je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus tragique qu'un enfant triste. Les enfants sont des perles d'innocences, ils sont très influençables, ils doivent vivre une enfance heureuse pour pouvoir ensuite mener une vie heureuse.

-Vous affirmez donc que vous vous occupez de tous les enfants du monde, que vous vous êtes assurez qu'ils soient tous heureux ? les défia la blonde platine.

-Elsa…, commença Anna.

-Sans exception ? continua-t-elle en ignorant sa sœur.

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, déclara Nord.

-J'en étais sûr. C'est évident ! Mais le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est que vous continuez de vous occuper des enfants heureux alors que des enfants qui auraient besoin de vous ne recevront jamais votre aide ! Vous ne changez absolument pas, vous n'évoluez pas en même temps que le monde !

-Tu dis ça Elsa, mais toi non plus tu ne t'occupe pas de ces enfants-là, ni d'aucun enfant d'ailleurs, fit Jack.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! siffla Elsa entre ses dents.

-Mais ça me regarde ! Je suis un gardien moi aussi !

-Mais tu vas te taire à la fin ?! cria-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi à chaque fois que je te parle tu réagi comme ça ?! Tu nous fais des reproches comme quoi on ne fait pas bien notre travaille mais toi tu ne bouges pas le petit doigt pour nous aider ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que tous les enfants soient heureux, aide-nous !

-Je ne peux pas ! explosa la blonde en jetant violemment ses bras vers le sol.

De puissants jets de glace sortirent de ses mains et éclatèrent tout autour d'elle, obligeant ainsi les autres occupants de la salle à se reculer vivement vers les murs s'ils ne voulaient pas finirent embrochés.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle constata ce qu'elle avait provoqué. La plupart des tables et des chaises étaient gelées mais certains de ces meubles avaient été projetés vers les murs et brisés par l'onde de choc qu'avait provoqué la vague de pouvoirs de l'esprit.

Elsa se tourna vers sa sœur et croisa son regard où se mêlaient surprise et crainte. La blonde platine crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, lorsqu'elle vit le mince filait de sang qui s'échappait d'une coupure à la joue de la rousse. Anna essuya rapidement cette minuscule blessure provoquées par un éclat de glace brisée.

Elsa enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine, l'horreur se peignant peu à peu sur son visage d'habitude impassible. Elle déglutit difficilement, ses yeux cherchèrent une issue pour finalement se poser sur la porte qui avait miraculeusement été épargnée, puis son corps s'élança vers elle.

-Elsa ! cria Anna en la voyant partir.

La rousse voulut suivre sa sœur mais un mur de glace se dressa soudainement devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Les gardiens et les esprits se retrouvèrent piégés dans la salle jusqu'à ce que la glace fonde, les fenêtres étant elles aussi gelées.

-Oh la vache ! lâcha Bunny en se décollant du mur.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part, déclara Fée.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Raiponce qui jusque-là avait observé la scène sans intervenir, trop timide.

-Dire que je la croyais plutôt calme…, fit Nord.

« Ça lui arrive souvent ? » demanda Sable à Anna avec des signes qui se succédaient au-dessus de sa tête.

-Non, ça ne lui est arrivé qu'une ou deux fois, répondit la rousse en fusillant Jack des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

-A ton avis ?

-Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça !

-Tu ne sais rien d'elle et tu lui dis des trucs comme ça ! Tu aimerais qu'on te dise ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Non…, marmonna l'argenté.

Un silence tendu se fit entre les occupants de la pièce, silence qui fut rapidement brisé par Bunny.

-En tout cas, dit-il. On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec vous !


End file.
